


Flipping the Page

by enigmaticblue



Series: Entangled 'Verse [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in a long time, Nathan was looking forward to a new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipping the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt "New Year Celebration," and set in the 'verse established in "Entangled"

Nathan shifted nervously and glanced at the clock. Jack should have arrived at the New Year’s celebration by now, and he was beginning to wonder if he was going to be ringing in the New Year alone.

 

He still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the majority of the people in Eureka; far too many people tended to forget that he wasn’t _that_ Nathan Stark.

 

Nathan started a bit when someone snaked an arm through his, then relaxed immediately when he realized it was Zoe. “Hi.”

 

“Hey!” she responded brightly. “I’m supposed to tell you that Dad’s on his way, but that there was an accident involving slime that he doesn’t want to talk about, and that’s why he’s late.”

 

Nathan couldn’t fight the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I see.”

 

“No, really, he had to shower,” Zoe said. “And I’m supposed to hang out with you until he gets here.”

 

Nathan raised his eyebrows. “Isn’t Lucas around here somewhere?”

 

Zoe shrugged. “I see Lucas all the time at school. I don’t see you and Dad very much at all.”

 

Nathan smiled broadly. “I know your Dad appreciates the fact that you spent this week with him.”

 

“I’ll see Mom next week,” Zoe replied easily. “And I’ll probably spend spring break in L.A. It’s cool.”

 

“Still,” Nathan insisted. “When your dad’s happy, I’m happy, and when you’re here—”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Zoe said with a roll of her eyes. “He’s happy.” She tugged on his arm. “Come on. There’s dancing music, and it would be a shame not to dance.”

 

Nathan glanced over to see Lucas standing against the wall, his hands in his pockets, watching them with a bemused expression. Knowing that Zoe wasn’t going to leave him alone until he agreed, Nathan allowed Zoe to lead him onto the dance floor.

 

He’d taken dancing lessons as a kid, and Nathan used those lessons now to sweep Zoe out onto the floor. She grinned up at him. “And I thought you couldn’t dance.”

 

“I took lessons as a kid,” he admitted. “And if you tell anyone, I _will_ kill you.”

 

She laughed. “Uh huh.”

 

“I’m serious,” he replied. “I know where to hide the bodies.”

 

Zoe just laughed again, and Nathan knew that he’d lost any ability to scare her—if he’d ever had it. Then again, Zoe was fearless, and it hadn’t taken Nathan long to figure that out.

 

When she rested her head on his shoulder, Nathan wondered how the hell he’d ever lived without this. Zoe was the closest thing to a kid he’d ever have, and she was more than enough.

 

“Hey, can I cut in?” Jack’s expression was somewhere between sheepish and hopeful, and Nathan raised his eyebrows even as Zoe took a step back.

 

“Sure thing, Dad. I should grab Lucas before the clock strikes midnight anyway.” Zoe went up on tiptoes to kiss Nathan’s cheek. “Don’t stay up too late,” she teased.

 

She gave Jack a kiss, then headed off in Lucas’ direction. Jack took Zoe’s place, and Nathan rested his hands on Jack’s hips. “Sorry I was late,” Jack murmured, his lips close enough to Nathan’s ear that he could feel Jack’s warm breath on his ear. “Did Zoe tell you that I got slimed?”

 

“She may have said something to that effect, yes,” Nathan admitted. “Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really, no,” Jack replied. Then, reluctantly, he added, “Let’s just say that Dr. Emory’s methods of cleanup don’t do a whole lot for me.”

 

Nathan chuckled. “Poor Jack.”

 

“You don’t sound very sympathetic.”

 

“I was the one stuck here alone,” Nathan felt impelled to point out.

 

Jack snorted. “Please. The entire town wants to talk to you.”

 

“My point exactly,” Nathan replied drily. “And half of them talk to me as though I’m the director of GD and can actually help them out.”

 

“Just a few more months,” Jack promised. “Then your probationary period is over, and we can take a break.”

 

Nathan tugged Jack a little closer. “It’ll be like flipping the new page.”

 

“I thought that was what we were doing tonight,” Jack murmured. “Flipping the page on a new year.”

 

“Hopefully a year without sorrow,” Nathan replied. “Or upheaval. I could use a break.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

Nathan rested his forehead against Jack’s for a long moment, soaking in the warmth and the knowledge that Jack was here, with him, and not going anywhere.

 

They swayed together, not paying much attention to the music, until the countdown to the New Year on the west coast began. Slowly, everyone began filtering outside into the crisp, cold air, and when the clock struck midnight, the fireworks began.

 

Nathan slid an arm around Jack’s waist, moving as close as he could. Jack’s hand found its way to his left jeans pocket, surreptitiously groping Nathan’s ass.

 

In response, Nathan let his own hand drift from Jack’s waist to his ass. Out of the corner of his eye, Nathan caught Jack’s grin, and he managed an extra squeeze.

 

Jack released him, pulling away just enough to reach out and grasp Nathan’s hand. “Come on. Zoe will be out for hours, and I’m inclined to let it slide tonight.”

 

“So am I.” Nathan leaned down to steal a kiss. “Let’s go home.”

 

“My pleasure.”

 

And together, they slipped away, the fireworks still going off behind them.


End file.
